Mark Danforth
'Markus "Mark" Joseph Danforth '(March 20, 1994) is played by Christian Stodden in the YouTube webseries Theatre Problems. He is a guest character who made his first appearance in the show's first episode, "Not So New Year". Creator Zach Faust has revealed the episode "Graduation Party" is Mark's exit episode of Season 1. However, he is poised to return in the season finale, "Graduation". Not So New Year Mark makes his first appearance in "Not So New Year". However, he only appears in flashbacks of the party that George is describing to Tina on the phone. Mark is sitting on the couch, complaining about how lame the party is, but eventually warms up to the idea, and begins to play pool. While playing pool with George, he reveals he's going on a date with a girl, and admits that everything about America is great (i.e. American cars, girls, and songs). This leads him to sing "Courtesy of the Red, White, and Blue" from Toby Keith to express his love for America. Later on in the night, he tells a story of going to the dentist to get his "dead" tooth worked on. He ends up crying and leaving the party as he believes that it's too lame for him to be at. The Mugging Part 1 & Part 2 In "The Mugging Pt. 1", Mark has to pass a psychology final in order to graduate. He has chosen to build a brain conductor out of paper clips, a potato, and an old car battery so he can read brain waves on a chart that can d ecifer a person's favorite things. He decides that he wants to work with Tina, and the two of them discuss her results. Unfortunately, his results are mostly wrong, and he gets upset that he won't be able to pass the final. Mark tells Tina that he'll fix the problems and that they'll have another go, but she tells him that he needs to find a new partner, as she was afraid she'd get electrocuted the first time around. Mark does not appear in Part 2 of the episode, as his character leaves 2 weeks before the rest of the school because the seniors get out early to prep for graduation. Graduation Mark appears in Graduation, however, does not have any speaking lines. Mark has just graduated from St. Bernadette's high school, and most of his friends and family are there to cheer him on. The (Home) Office Part 1 & Part 2 Mark does not appear in The (Home) Office Part 1 and is not mentioned. In The (Home) Office Part 2, Mark makes two brief cameos, one being in the marketing department part of the basement, and another, brining in a large box of Girl Scout cookies into the house. His comment about the box being a "big package" strings a long line of double-entendre dialogue. Deleted scenes were filmed for the episode in which Mark talks with Emily and Daniel about what they could do to sell more boxes. Stodden was the only actor who showed, but the others were avaiable at other times to film separately and the scenes would be cut together. But due to scheduling conflicts and the Sunday release deadline, the shots were scrapped and never aired. Future Because actor Christian Stodden is heading to college and working, it will be hard for him to convey an easy filming schedule. Though, when asked if he would return, he happily replied, "yes! I would love to." Series creator Zach Faust explains that Stodden is "a really fluid actor; in a sense that he just goes with anything. Actors on an ensemble show tend to take their characters in any way that they want. It can be helpful, sometimes, speaking as a writer, but it can also be tedious and annoying. But you throw anything at Chris and he'll do whatever it takes to get the job done. That's what makes him a great actor to work with." Ideas are being thrown around for possible ideas on how Mark can return to the show realistically because of college.